


Spontaneous

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was trying to be romantic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "kiss with a fist"

“I said I was sorry,” said Beckett.

“I was trying to kiss you,” Castle whined, around the bag of frozen peas he was holding to his nose.

“By sneaking up on me. A trained cop.”

He pouted. “I was trying to be romantic. Spontaneous.”

“I appreciate the thought,” she said, reaching up to reposition the peas. “But I think your execution needs a bit of work.”

“Well, now I don’t know,” said Castle. “Maybe I won’t try to kiss you anymore, if all I get is a right hook.”

Beckett leaned in close. “Yeah?”

He kissed her. “Not a chance.”

THE END


End file.
